Dajh Katzroy
Dajh Katzroy kætsrɔɪ (ドッジ・カッツロイ, Dojji Kattsuroi) is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIII. He is the son of Sazh Katzroy and the motivation to Sazh's plot in the game. Dajh is voiced by Connor Villard in the English version of the game and by Shotaro Uzawa in the Japanese version. Datalog '' Dajh is Sazh's only child. His mother passed away three years ago, but instead of being miserable, he bravely comforts his grieving father.'' During the incident at the Euride Gorge energy plant, Dajh is made into Sanctum l'Cie with the ability to sense power of Pulse origin. Although he discovers the fal'Cie in Bodhum, his true Focus -- capturing Pulse l’Cie -- is learned when he is reunited with his father and turns to crystal. Profile Dajh (born June 12, 2003) is the six-year old son of Sazh Katzroy, with dark skin and an afro just like his father. He is 117 cm high (including his afro) and wears a blue jacket and pink overalls. Dajh loves chocobos and his father very dearly. He lost his mother when he was only three years old; since then, Sazh has taken care of him as a single parent. In the web novelization Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero: Promise, Dajh was chosen as a l'Cie by fal'Cie Kujata at Euride Gorge and gets separated from his father because of Jihl Nabaat. Although the full extent of his l'Cie powers are unknown, he has the ability to "sense" things from Pulse, making him a valuable asset to the Sanctum. Dajh sensed the Pulse fal'Cie in the Bodhum Vestige, as well as Serah, a Pulse l'Cie, as she jumped off an airbike and was sucked into the ruins. He is essentially Sazh's motivation for partaking the mission against the Sanctum. Story Dajh became a l'Cie shortly after encountering the fal'Cie Kujata at Euride Gorge, just as Vanille and Fang were about to fight it. Kujata caused a huge eruption in the gorge; this, coupled with becoming l'Cie, caused Dajh to pass out by the time his father found him. However, Dajh is taken by Jihl who deceives the child into thinking she'll help him return to his father. Dajh encountered his father along with Vanille again at the castle area of the Maritime Resort in Nautilus; it was a tearful reunion tragically cut short. It seemed that finding the two was apparently the young boy's Focus, and he was promptly crystallized. Jihl then appears to Sazh and Vanille and torments the two of them by saying that Vanille was to blame for Dajh becoming a l'Cie, causing her to run away in tears. She then sends Sazh after Vanille with the presumption he would attack her. Sazh is overwhelmed with emotion over what has happened to his son but realizes that there was nothing he could do to change it. After arresting the duo, Jihl taunted Sazh further by telling him of the Sanctum's plan to place Dajh's crystal in Eden as a memorial for "the tragic hero who saved Cocoon." As the group fight their way to Orphan, Galenth shatters an illusion of Dajh's crystal before Sazh, who somehow knew that the crystal Galenth shattered was an imitation in order to break his spirit. After Orphan is destroyed and Vanille and Fang sacrifice themselves to keep Cocoon from crashing into Pulse, Dajh is restored and reunites with his father. de:Dajh Katzroy Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Katzroy D